


Sex Slave AU

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Harem, M/M, Sex Slave AU, Sex Slavery, Skeletons, enjoy this, failed sexy times, idk - Freeform, mentioned rape, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan sequel to the stuff going on with askellie on tumblr. There's an AU now with skeleslavery. </p><p>Papyrus comes home to find Blue all to eager (or not) to please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Slave AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a midnight fanfiction

Papyrus returns to his room in the Dreemur mansion. He allows himself to plop on the bed and relax after yet another stressful day. It had began with a report to Chara on the progress of Red and Edge. Then Chara had made him explain in detail exactly why it was wrong to touch a monster's soul without gaining consent first. From there it was training sessions, accompanying Chara, and then putting an uncomfortable camera in his skull to go watch yet another auction. Surprisingly, there was yet another skeleton for sale, and his master predictably wanted him. The name on the tag was Brass, and he appeared to have a head wound. Papyrus was starting to think his employer had a thing for previously tortured skeletons.  
Anyway, he had checked out the goods and even given his master a pretty good show. He didn't really know where the kid was going with this harem thing, but he was happy that he no longer had to keep up with that sexual appetite alone anymore. The kid could go for hours. Papyrus sighs, relaxing even more into the bed.   
It isn't long before a small weight rests on his body. Papyrus slowly opens his eyes to see Blue curled up on his lap. The little one had a cute little bow wrapped around his neck and he's only wearing shorts at the moment. Papyrus sleepily enjoys the view. This little blueberry was the greatest reward he had been given in all his time working here. Chara had simply asked his tastes one day. Papyrus had thought it was only clothing, so he had responded with "something cute" and Chara had nodded enthusiastically. A few days later, this precious blue skeleton had ended up in his room.  
It was quite the spectacle. He had thought that this skeleton was delivered to the wrong room, when he appeared all bound in ribbons on his bed. It was only when he saw a tag attached to the blue ribbon that he realized the truth. This Skeleton was his.  
So Papyrus had untied him, and waited for whatever drugs the people shipping him had given him to wear off. Finally they did, and the other scrambled around in fright. Papyrus had simply given his hoodie to the other and explained things to him.  
He was frightened at first, but now... Papyrus leans down and gives his Blueberry a sweet little skeleton Kiss. The other's teeth are always so sweet against his own. To his surprise, Blue wraps his arms around his skull and pulls him closer. Their teeth meet again, and the sensation is sugar sweet. Papyrus lazily kisses him back, feeling the stress of the day melt with each little movement of youngest and teeth.   
"You're so late," Blue whines, and Papyrus knows. He knows that he's late again. Sadly these kinds of errands were the trade off for Blue being exclusively his. "I missed you Papy," he whimpers, and does that amazing little movement that- wait, no this is wrong.  
It takes all of his strength, but Papyrus pushes Blue back. "Blue, why?" He says in a sleepy daze.  
Blue smiles at him in response. Normally that would set Papyrus at ease, but now it just tips him off. That smile isn't quite right for that face. "Nothing silly," he says a little too lightly, and the giggle at the end seems weird.  
Papyrus sits up so he can look the other in the eyes. "You're lying to me blue," he says simply. The other blushes and looks away. That's a dead giveaway. It makes Papyrus happy that he had trained this one not to lie to him. Well, okay at least to be really bad at it.  
It doesn't take long for Blue to regain that courage though. "But I want you," and he takes the effort to make his eyes go half kidded as he rubs even harder against the pelvis beneath him. Papyrus can tell from years of experience that this isn't what his little Blue truly wants.  
"No you don't," Papyrus expresses simply, and the look on the small sekleton's face is heartbreaking. His sockets are slanted in sadness, and his chin trembles in that pitiful, begging manner. It's so cute that it nearly breaks his heart.  
"Yes I do!" He shouts tearfully and Papyrus just hugs him close.  
"Why Blue?" He asks softly, and the other looks up from his place nuzzled against Papyrus's chest.  
There is a long pause where they simply stare at eachother. Papyrus's gaze is pleading, and Sans's is hesitant. Finally, Blue breaks the silence. "It's the one relationship you have with everyone else that you don't have with me," he sighs out sadly. "Am..." he pauses and then returns to Papyrus's hoodie. "Am I not good enough?" The muffled yell escapes him, and Papyrus can only sigh. He had left Blue alone because he wanted his first time to be special. Apparently no one had even taught him about sex before he was delivered to Papyrus.  
"Blue, our relationship is special," Papyrus responds smoothly. "You are the only one I don't have to have sex with, you are the only one I don't have to train, you're you. I love you, but I won't take you until you're ready," he says, hating how long it gets. Oh well, it's worth it.   
He hold a the other as he cries and is happy when his cute little Blue finally gets back to the level of happy where his sweet little blue soul is glowing brightly from his ribcage once again. Oh yes, happy go lucky monsters really are the best night lights, is what Papyrus thinks as he happily drifts off to sleep.


End file.
